


Dress You Up (in my love)

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Costume Kink, Dress Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Sexting, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates having to wear a costume for Morgana's party. Merlin changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress You Up (in my love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arthur the Aristocrat for Alby_Mangroves {art}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330207) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello). 



> Dearest Cello, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> You once made the mistake of telling me you enjoyed the little snippet I wrote for pornathon so I decided to expand it and punish you with it for your birthday. Enjoy! Mwahahahaha
> 
> (Completely no beta. Mistakes are all mine.)

"I don't think I can do this." Arthur squinted at the hallway mirror but it didn't make the ludicrous outfit look any better than before. "I really don't think I can do this."

There was a dull bang and a muttered curse from Merlin’s room. Arthur ignored it in favour of pulling at his waistcoat, the stubborn thing resisting all his efforts to make it sit lower on his hips. It was positively indecent. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to wear it to Morgana's party, fancy dress or no. Ridiculous.

"Merlin,” he said, still looking into the mirror, wondering if Georgian gentlemen really ponced about in the street wearing trousers which loudly advertised the exact number of wrinkles in their foreskins.

He’d have to ask Merlin where he picked up this very incorrect costume. He’d been thinking of taking the plunge tonight and asking Merlin to move in with him when the lease on his flat ran out but he couldn’t even take himself seriously wearing this crap, let alone expect someone else to do so.

“Merlin, I said I don't—"

Behind him, the bedroom door opened and Merlin’s head poked out into the hallway. There was make-up on his face. Well, mostly around his eyes. And his mouth. His big, red mouth.

“Are you going as a raccoon lady of the night?” Arthur said to cover up his confusion at how very, very blue Merlin’s eyes were when surrounded with all that black.

“Mmm,” Merlin said absently.

Arthur gave him a flat look in the mirror, refusing to acknowledge that Merlin's eyes were plastered to Arthur's arse, ensnared as it was, poor thing, in the absurd trousers. They were far too snug for comfort. Arthur resisted the urge to turn around. The front was even worse than the back.

"As I was saying, I don’t think—"

"I think you'll find you can," Merlin said, sounding oddly hoarse.

Arthur squared his shoulders and dared him to look up, but Merlin’s eyes stayed defiantly focused elsewhere.

“Let’s have you, then. If I’m to wear this monstrosity—”

Slowly, the rest of Merlin’s body followed his head out of his bedroom. Arthur employed every single shred of self-composure to stop his jaw from dropping completely to the floor.

 _It’s a corset_ , his brain murmured helpfully.

Merlin clacked up the hallway in black pumps without so much as a teeter, fishnets stretching over his knobby knees.

It took Arthur's stunned brain a moment to understand this to mean Merlin had practice walking in heels.

Merlin wore heels.

Suddenly, Arthur's trousers seemed tight enough to strangle him. He closed his mouth with a click.

“Oh,” Merlin said, eyes round and quite taken with his own reflection in the mirror. “Oh my god, that’s. Wow.”

“Dr. Frank-N-Furter, I presume?” Arthur wished his voice hadn’t sounded quite so wheezy.

“Yeah! Gwen helped me put it together. Isn’t it great?”

“You should have told me. I could have gone as Rocky,” Arthur said and immediately wanted to slap himself. He had no idea what had possessed him. Then again, the way Merlin’s eyes lit up might have had something to do with it. Maybe.

“Would you have? Really?”

“No.” If it meant sticking to Merlin's side all night to make sure he wasn't molested by anyone but Arthur, and scandalising Morgana's friends in one fell swoop, hell yes he bloody would. No point telling Merlin that now, though.

“What time is the party?” Arthur said instead, watching Merlin turn this way and that, admiring his bottom in its black knickers, smoothing his hands over his hairy, stockinged legs with a look of pure delight. His glossy red mouth turned up in a smirk and Arthur’s pants got a little tighter still.

“Starts at eight but you know what Morgana’s like. If we’re five minutes late she’ll be on the ph-mrrrrrphur!”

Arthur ignored him in favour of pushing him bodily against the wall and pinning his wrists above his head with one hand so he could smear his lips with Merlin's glossy red ones and use the other hand to map the bones of the corset. He shoved his thick fingers between it and Merlin’s chest to scissor his nipples into hot little peaks.

“She’s just going to have to deal with it,” Arthur grunted as Merlin gave in to him, slumping against the wall so Arthur could ravish him.

“Bedroom,” Merlin panted as Arthur gave his cock a nice long squeeze, coaxing it into firmness through his little panties.

“No,” Arthur said, pinning him to the wall even harder. “Since you like my arse in these stupid trousers so much, you can watch it in the mirror while I fuck you right here.”

Merlin groaned and tightened his hands into fists above his head. Suddenly, Arthur found he had changed his mind about the ridiculous trousers after all.

 

***

 

M: Bored.

A: What happened to "Don't disturb me on pain of death, i'm in the word zone"?

M: Tactical error. We're out of coffee. Brain won't start.

A: There should be more in the pantry.

M: Brains?

A: COFFEE. Idiot.

M: I can't find it. I may need coffee to find the coffee.

A: I'm teaching class in fifteen minutes.

M: What's your point.

A: I'm not leaving work to bring you coffee Merlin.

M: Ergo: bored.

A: FFS. Books. There are cartons of books you could be unpacking. I made room on the shelves.

M: Boringggg.

A: You moved in two weeks ago. How long am I going to be tripping over your books? Just so I know.

M: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.

. . .

M: _The desperate young man grasped the captain's sleeve with long, sensuous fingers, shocking all with this transgression. "Sir, is there /nothing/ I can do to dissuade you?"_

A: oh god

M: " _I shall not tolerate stowaways on my ship." The captain's voice was steely as he shook the urchin's fingers from his person._

A: where did you find it

M: _The boy trembled like a delicate leaf stirred by a sweet gust of summer wind. His cheeks came over as pink and bright as twin cherries and he gave the captain a long look from beneath lashes as thick and black as any young lady would have envied. The captain's brow rose curiously._

A: stop

M: TWIN CHERRIES

A: I have a LECTURE. In a FEW MINUTES.

M: shh i'm reading

A: oh my god, look. that book was instrumental to my gay epiphany okay, don't judge me

M: _"I shall do anything you ask, Captain, if you but allow me to stay aboard The Dragon." The salty breeze made locks of raven black curls caress his youthful face as he straightened, suddenly looking older than the captain had first suspected. His raggedy garments fluttered about his tall, lithe form, the fabric catching on the tight buds either side his narrow chest._

A: MERLIN

M: I don't know what I want more rn, to mock you or to bounce on your cock

A: JESUS CHRIST

M: _The captain glanced down at the boy and tapped his lip thoughtfully, slow heat a-stirring in his loins_ . . . There's heat a-stirring in my loins Arthur

A: I'll be home straight after this lecture goddamn you

M: Just one thing.

A: WHAT. WHAT IS IT.

M: Are you the captain or the boy?

A: . . .

A: Spare room wardrobe. Hat should fit. You might need to punch a hole in the belt.

A . . .

A: Wear the sword.


End file.
